


The Show Must Go On

by devilcouldweep



Series: Green with Envy [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilcouldweep/pseuds/devilcouldweep
Summary: Vergil and Nero show each other their competitive spirits and somehow manage to wake Dante up.





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is in love with Dante. Also somehow Dante and Vergil are back from Hell.

 

~

Nero had known of Vergil for less than a week and already he was grating on his nerves. He probably should've expected this from someone who sacrificed an entire population to grow an ugly tree, but Nero had never been a very patient or understanding person.

Vergil and Dante had come back from the depths of Hell together, and since then they have not separated. Nero had never seen Dante acting the way he was now. It made him go crazy with jealousy.

He was still the same lazy, unfunny comedian Nero always knew him to be, but now with Vergil back he was having trouble dividing his time properly. Nero hated to admit it, but he seemed much happier than before.

Nero liked life the way it was before: when he could go home and finger his wife, then come to work and get piped by his co-worker, if he could even be called that. He was lucky Kyrie understood his needs. Apparently, he was unlucky that Dante didn’t.

Nero didn't even think of himself as very needy, but it was really starting to bother him. Especially when he felt like he became closer to Dante since the Qliphoth incident. 

Dante, the fool who called him dead weight, who protected him, who once saved Earth from that same bastard twin in the past. Nero had strong feelings that he couldn’t identify, but as far as he was concerned, he wouldn’t think, he would just  _ feel. _

And feel he did.

He hated the feeling of not being acknowledged. It felt so much worse to not be acknowledged by Dante than by anyone else. He had forgiven Dante for the 'dead weight' comment, but good God, if Nero didn't just want to drop his dead weight onto Dante's fat cock and see how he felt about him then.

Vergil on the other hand… Well, Nero wasn't about to put up with any criticism on his part. He didn't care for the appraising looks his father gave him. Whether or not Vergil approved of him, he didn't know. It didn't really matter.

The point was that he was sharing Dante's bed far too often. Nero couldn't get a foot in even if he asked nicely, which honestly he'd have a hard time doing.

Dante was probably the greatest fuck of many people’s lives. Discovering their familial ties did not change how Nero felt,so he needed to march his ass through the doors of Devil May Cry and get what he wanted. 

When Nero arrived he found the lobby unusually devoid of life. No blasting music, no pizza smell, no  _Dante._ He marched up the stairs, already seething over the thought of what he would find up there.

When he reached the upstairs hallway, that was when he bumped into Vergil, who stood proudly naked, quietly shutting the door to Dante's room. Languidly, he turned to face Nero, evaluating him.

_ Look at that asshole,  _ Nero thought. He fought to keep his eyes off of Dante's doppelganger. He was the spitting image of him, except somehow he seemed cleaner. Nero swallowed uncomfortably.

He strode past him, aggressively bumping his shoulder against his father's as they walked by each other. He just put his hand on the door handle, ready to barge into Dante's room uninvited, when suddenly Vergil yanked him away from the door by his collar.

Not unlike how a cat might grab it's kitten. That was definitely intentional.

Nero whirled around and swatted Vergil's arm off of him so forcefully that the air around the impact warped.

“Would you just back off?” Nero began to yell.

“Quiet yourself,” Vergil hissed back. “He is sleeping.”

Nero gnashed his teeth. His temper was rising and as usual he couldn't keep it inside. Kyrie sometimes commented that he was always like this when it came to Dante.

Vergil remain unthreatened. He had no trace of concern on his face and that just enraged Nero further.

To think he had actually considered himself ‘mellowed out’ since he started demon hunting professionally.

“Don’t even try to tell me I can’t see him,” Nero growled, unaware of just how possessive he seemed. “You don’t get to tell me what to do, old man.”

At first it seemed like Nero’s proclamation had no effect on him, but then he let out a heavy huff of breath that could be considered a smug laugh. He smirked gently, confident.

“I just ran that man in there dry,” Vergil purred, stepping into Nero’s personal space. “If you want your turn, you’re just going to have to wait like a good boy.” He patronized Nero so easily. The oldest son of Sparda did not fear him.

Nero wondered if his skin was turning visibly green from the severe jealousy he felt. Dante had always been  _ his _ , and now… Well now hopefully he was at least  _ theirs… _

“Cat got your tongue?” Vergil taunted. He grabbed Nero by the face, stepping even closer so they could feel each other’s breaths. “I can occupy you until then,” Vergil offered.

Nero found himself in a moment of weakness. Vergil was a gorgeous man. The splitting image of Dante, he appeared even more statuesque with his cleaner habits. His cold eyes were clear, like cool water. He kept his face clean, so as not to distract from his pouting mouth.

His strong neck dipped down into a pronounced collar bone; one could drink from it if they wanted to. Nero was loath to find love bites left behind by Dante. Vergil’s chest was full, and kissable to Nero, who couldn’t resist looking even lower onto his abs. They were so pronounced. Even lower still were his bright, alabaster pubic hairs.

Nero found himself going mad with the thought of pressing his nose to that soft spot, being able to grab him anywhere; to trail his newly human hand over the dips and curves on Vergil’s stomach and hips while sucking his-

Then, after all that contemplation his gaze was abruptly jerked back up by Vergil's hand, who was extremely smug to have caught Nero staring so openly. Nero undoubtedly had some stupid expression on his face that gave away just how bothered he was, and he found that his breaths were coming much quicker.

“ _ Nero _ ,” Vergil breathed his name, and Nero shivered. “You may have your turn when Dante is ready. If you need me, I will be downstairs.”

Without any further teasing, Vergil finally let go of Nero’s face and made his way down the stairs, naked and dripping with ego. The proud gesture made Nero’s cock throb. He watched his back all the way down until he could not see him anymore.

For a moment, he wasn’t sure who to choose. Dante, who was apparently asleep, or Vergil, who likely only offered anything to Nero as a way to exploit his weakness.

Well, one thing was for sure: Nero was not weak.

Without a single other thought in his head, Nero began his noisy march back downstairs. He found Vergil lounging on top of Dante’s scratched up mahogany desk, reading some leather-bound book. He didn’t even bother to look up from the title, only smirked.

No doubt he was lounging like that just so Nero would find him there looking beautiful.

“Yes?” Vergil said.

Nero strode right up to the desk and slammed his palm onto the desk, commanding his attention. Sunlight flooded the usually dark lobby area. It outlined Vergil’s already defined body, some of it pooling in his impossibly light eyes.

“This isn’t about Dante anymore,” Nero swore, mouth feeling dry. “You can take that cocky attitude and shove it right up your ass...!”

Vergil sighed, looking up from his book at Nero’s angry, handsome face. “Are we just going to chit chat about this…?” He trailed off, expectant. Arrogant.

Nero pounced- He could be arrogant too.

He threw himself at Vergil with both hands on his shoulders, holding him down, with one knee propped up onto the desk. He crushed his mouth against Vergil’s animalistically. Nero’s chest filled with adrenaline, heart pounding and mind racing.

He roughly tilted Vergil’s head back to graze on his neck, flatly running his tongue against Dante’s markings. Vergil moaned deeply at the gesture. Nero breathed in deeply, taking in his scent, which was deeply similar to Dante.

“Are you picturing him?” Vergil laughed, once again mocking.

“Shut up,” Nero growled, grinding his clothed cock up against Vergil’s exposed one as he fully mounted the desk. He kissed Vergil’s adam’s apple, feeling a deep vibration from the pleased hum he gave.

Vergil carelessly tossed his book onto the floor, opting instead to grab Nero around his waist. Nero expected him to grab his ass like Dante would’ve, but that didn’t throw him off.

His father urged him on from below, arching up into Nero’s desperate motions.

“You need to undress. Now,” Vergil demanded.

“For once, I agree,” Nero huffed, pulling back to unceremoniously toss his sweater onto the dusty floor. He watched Vergil’s intent gaze as he unbuckled his belt and pulled his leaking cock out.

Vergil was now looking on in appreciation, unafraid to show his true emotions. Their cocks were pressed together. Nero’s was big and blunt, just like his.

Nero wasted no time gripping himself and Vergil, pumping relentlessly to the beat of his own pacing heart. Nero needed relief after being pushed aside for so long.

He gasped at the sensation. Vergil didn’t take his eyes off of his face, looking like he was becoming drunk from Nero’s shameless expression or the way he rolled his hips.

He reached up and gripped at Nero’s chest with parted lips, pinching his nipples appreciatively. This made Nero gasp even more.

Nero boyishly bit his lip to stifle himself as he continued to meet Vergil’s eyes. 

“ _ Nero _ … Do you feel your own heart racing?” Vergil challenged. “You can’t think about  _ him  _ while you’re with  _ me, _ ” He said, confident in his version of the truth. Nero knew it to be true, but refused to let him win. Unfortunately, he was becoming obsessed with the way Vergil said his name.

“A-ah…! Just shut up already… I wouldn't have to do this of you weren't around,” Nero swore once more.

Vergil shocked him by sitting up and tossing Nero roughly onto his back. He let himself get pinned to the other side of the desk as Vergil kissed him again, yanking at his pants. He pulled away to get them fully off, and Nero kicked off his shoes. 

Now in terms of nudity, they were finally equal.

“Nero…” Vergil uttered, boldly looking on at his body with need. He trailed careful fingers from Nero’s slight cleavage, past his abs, tracing the sharp curve of his adonis belt on his hip, and then finally giving his balls a firm squeeze.

This just made Nero writhe.

“Y-yes…” Nero answered, vulnerable. Something about these twins made him vulnerable every time. It must’ve had something to do with their blood connection, Nero guessed.

He could barely think anything at all as he arched his back into the attentive touches. Subconsciously he spread his legs for Vergil, lightly placing both hands on the underside of his thighs.

His father continued to massage his balls and enjoyed the view he created for himself of his son squirming, leaking, and completely sex crazed underneath him. Nero knew what he was waiting for.

Vergil wanted him to beg for more.

“You just gonna fondle me until Dante wakes up?” Nero sneered up at him.

“I will if it's what I choose,” Vergil smirked back down.

Nero gritted his teeth from what felt like the 100th time that day. He picked himself off of the desk to run his tongue all over Vergil, teasing his nipples and roughly grabbing his full, muscled ass.

“Oh,” Vergil sighed, catlike in pleasure. Nero wanted to force Vergil to kneel.

“I don’t play that slow and steady shit,” Nero said between bites. “If you’re gonna ‘occupy’ me, better do your best to compare to  _ him.” _

Now that got under Vergil’s skin.

Vergil yanked Nero’s head back by his short hair, forcing him to look up at him. For the first time, Vergil finally seemed bothered and Nero was the cause. Nero smirked up at his father, feeling adrenaline and pheremones rush between them as he glared back down.

His competitiveness would be his downfall, likely not for the first time in his life.

“You don’t want to compare he and I, boy. It’d be too much for you,” Vergil promised as he tightened his grip on Nero’s hair even more.

Nero hummed into his grip, grinning confidently. “Proof or no balls,” He challenged childishly.

“You’re  _ just like  _ him,” Vergil groaned, pushing Nero back down onto his back and probably imaging Dante when he was younger. “Flip yourself over for me since you crave my touch so badly.”

“Hmph, don’t get a bigger head,” Nero said, flipping over. He was spread on his knees, chest pressed up against the cold, worn mahogany. “You’re just the warm up.”

Vergil didn’t reply, he simply cupped a hand to the crack of Nero’s ass, feeling his soft hole and taint. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against the spots appreciatively, appraising Nero’s great sex appeal. Nero simply shivered, starved for touch.

Nero heard a drawer behind him open up, and memories of Dante reaching into that same drawer flooded his mind. That was where he kept the lube. Nero wondered if he was crazy for being jealous Vergil knew where Dante kept it.

There were condoms in there too, but Nero never knew Dante to use one with him. Nero heard Vergil squeeze a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.

“Hurry up, will you?”

“So eager,” Vergil commented, wasting no time pressing a long, thick finger into Nero’s ass up to the knuckle. It sent a jolt up Nero’s spine, and he was positive Vergil must’ve felt the same as he watched his reaction. The were connected whether they acted like it or not.

Vergil was pumping his hand at a reasonable pace, but the lack of pressure was driving Nero insane. He needed at least another finger added.

“That all you got?” Nero questioned, somewhere between a growl and a whine.

“Far from it, Nero,” Vergil purred. “I’m just looking over your honest body. You can say whatever you like about Dante and I, but I will walk away from this knowing you needed  _ me  _ to get you off.”

“You don’t know  _ shit, _ ” Nero swore, cursing Vergil’s name. He refused to shiver at the sound of Vergil saying his name like that.

“So, who do you want most right now?” Vergil asked haughtily. He intentionally added another finger to Nero’s ass, erasing whatever thought that crossed his mind.

“D-Dante…!” He gasped.

Vergil picked up his pace yet again, and leaned over Nero’s back with his fingers pressed deep into him. “You want Dante, Nero? Call out his name,” He commanded, speaking softly into his ear.

“ _ Dante!”  _ He gasped yet again.

“Who’s fingers do you wish these were?”

“Oh, God-  _ Dante!” _

The thought of the sleeping man upstairs stirring from his coma had Nero closer to the edge than he wanted to be, but once he got started he couldn’t stop. Nero wasn’t the type of guy to leave the party early.

Vergil kept scissoring his elegant fingers into Nero, feeling up his soft inner walls. Vergil would never admit how desperate he felt himself.

That was the difference between them. Nero could not contain himself, and Vergil had been contained for far too long.

He clapped his free hand against Nero's ass almost possessively, the sound reverberating against the high ceilings.

It was unfortunate Dante was such a heavy sleeper.

He gave Nero a firm squeeze before he used his free hand to pump his own cock, rutting against Nero in a show of control. Vergil could get addicted to driving Nero up a wall like this.

Then, without warning, Vergil slicked himself up and plugged his whole cock into Nero, pressing his pubis firmly against him. Nero let out a strangled cry.

“Since you wanted this so badly,” Vergil gasped.  _ “For you _ , Nero…”

“Just move,” Nero growled lowly, animalistically. He pushed back against Vergil, now too far gone to mind his needy appearance too much.

Vergil obliged him, craving the friction himself. He thrust himself deep into Nero, who groaned with each movement. Vergil himself was running short of breath.

Nero could hardly think at all. As usual with demonic sexual encounters, Nero felt something deep inside himself that begged to be filled with cum. His senses  overwhelmed by the smell of sex.

He bounced his ass back against Vergil, using his position to grind his hard cock up against his sweet spot until he saw stars. He couldn't stop himself from calling out.

Their bodies soon became slick with sweat, and the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard throughout the whole building. Dante's desk got jolted around by the force of their thrusts, scratching up the old hardwood floor beneath them.

Spontaneously, Vergil flipped Nero over into his back and grabbed his waist like he was a doll to forcefully shove himself in deeper.

“ _ Ver...gil…!”  _ Nero whined. He looked up at Vergil’s focused face with tears of overstimulation stinging his eyes. He snarled at Vergil; He wanted to beg him to go harder, but his pride would not let him.

“Tell me,” Vergil breathed harshly. “Tell me if you're still thinking about him.” 

“Fuck you,” Nero swore through gritted teeth.

“You’re not picturing him at all,” Vergil smirked, cocky. “You have no choice but to see me.”

“You wish, bastard…!” Nero fired back, louder than he realized. “Oh,  _ fuck, _ I’m gonna cum,” He warned.

“Who are you cumming for, pet?” Vergil said, gripping Nero’s face to force him to make eye contact. He leaned forward so their bodies were up against each other. “ _ Say it.” _

“ _ Shit…! I-it’s for you…!”  _ Nero cried out, releasing his seed all over both of their stomachs. It felt hot against their warm skin. 

Vergil leaned forward, kissing Nero roughly as he continued pump in and out of him. Nero couldn’t stop twitching from his orgasm, unable to come down from that high as Vergil relentlessly fucked him hard against Dante’s beat up desk.

“That’s right,” Vergil muttered against Nero’s mouth. “ _ For me,”  _ He grunted out, thrusts becoming more erratic as Vergil finally came inside of Nero. Vergil seemed to get a rush from getting him to concede.

They stopped kissing each other to catch their breaths, panting like dogs on top of the desk. Vergil hated feeling filthy, but right then he didn’t give a damn. Nero had his eyes closed, resting. He felt Vergil pull his cock out of his ass, and the cum drip out onto the desk.

They both sighed at the feeling, and Vergil rested his head on Nero’s shoulder. They laid on top of the poor old desk in comfortable silence, neither bringing up their rather intimate embrace. Nero absentmindedly stroked Vergil’s back.

Suddenly the sound of clapping startled them out of their relaxation. They both sharply turned their heads towards the noise.

“Bravo!” Dante applauded mere feet away from them. “You know how good you two look like that?”

“Dante!” Nero called out, scandalized.

“Brother,” Vergil greeted, not exactly friendly. 

“I didn’t think anything could wake you up,” Nero admitted, almost sheepish.

“Well, don’t mind me.” Dante said, full of charisma. He paced across the lobby floor slowly, admiring the naked pair as came to sit in his front row seat, the tattered desk chair. “I’m just here to enjoy the show.”

Vergil let out another quiet huff, a laugh. He was amused.

“You serious?” Nero questioned incredulously. He was looking at Dante when Vergil pulled his face back up towards him.

“Looks like the show must go on,” Vergil declared, taking his mouth yet again. This time, Nero couldn’t resist him at all. He melted into the kiss, completely willing. Dante’s presence sweetened the whole exchange.

“Mmh! Dante…” Nero moaned into the kiss.

“Easy, babe. I'm sorry I missed you before,” Dante soothed. “I’ll be with you soon. For now, you have my undivided attention."

With their newly gained audience, Nero and Vergil put on a show that none of them were going to soon forget.


End file.
